Our Future, A Destroyed World
by Laserbr0
Summary: This a rewrite. Created by Laserbr0. Original story by junejuly305. I have had permission to rewrite. Issei is alone. His loved ones are dead. The beast of the apocalypse did it. He needs to go back in time to fix it. Read and find out what happens to Issei and the rest. Please Review. I need that.


**So this story is a rewrite by Laserbr0. Original story is by Junejuly305. I have permission to rewrite this. Please read this story as well. Thank you very much.**

 **Chapter 1**

" _Ise. I love you… I love you more than anyone else…..."_

" _...Sob…Ise…..Why…"_

" _Ise-san….I love you….."_

" _Ise...Let's make those babies now…"_

" _Ise-kun…..I was your first kiss….and…..I have always loved you….."_

"… _I love you Senpai….. Even with Buchou ahead of me. Even if Asia-senpai and Akeno-senpai are ahead of me, I will definitely catch up to them….. That's why – Please make me your bride when I get bigger."_

" _Issei-kun….N-Next time….let's go to a….two-hundred yen shop. No, will you please go with me?"_

" _Issei-sama…."_

" _Even if they are a god, you'll protect us from their hands, so how could I possibly dislike a man like that!? Mmm, that's right, ever since a long time ago, I fell hopelessly in love with the man named Hyoudou Issei…I love you."_

" _partner."_

" _Partner."_

" _PARTNER!"_

" **PARTNER! WAKE UP!"**

 **Scene Change**

"AHHH! Ddraig?" Issei Hyoudou yelled. Violently waking up, he had tears streaming from his eyes as he recalled what he saw.

It has been two weeks since Trihexa, the beast of the apocalypse, was released. All of Issei Hyoudou's loved ones have passed due to the beast. The plan created by the leaders of the various factions; Devil, Heaven, Grigori, Shinto, Greek, Norse, Hindu, did not work. The plan was to seal themselves with Trihexa to contain and fight him there. But all that did was make it more stronger and angrier. Although, it attacked the world and its people, the only ones who it didn't touch, oddly enough, were the dragons.

The one who would release this beast upon the world was the son of the Morning Star.

Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

A whole struggle happened before the unknowingly release of the beast. He attacked Vali Lucifer, his grandson, and Issei Hyoudou, one of the last people still alive. When the dragon known as the gigantis dragon, Fafnir, killed the son of Lucifer, that caused the seal, the God of the Bible placed to stop the beast to reappear, to break.

"Ddraig, thank you. I saw all of them again. Rias, Akeno-san, Asia...all of them." Issei cried. Tears still fell from his eyes as he told his lifelong partner, Ddraig.

 **["I know. I saw the dream too. I had to wake you. It is time to go back to looking at the files here at Grigori."]**

"Okay Ddraig. Thanks for waking me up." Issei finished.

Then Issei began to get ready. He would spend all today looking for a spell.

A spell to go back in time.

 **Issei POV**

Hello. My name is Issei. My last name doesn't really matter anymore. It has been less than a year since I was reincarnated into a devil by my girlfriend and master Rias Gremory.

Haha. Oh sorry. I need to say previous master now don't I? After all, the world is empty. Only the dragons are alive, and few there are. It has only been a couple of weeks since Trihexa returned to our world, thanks to Vali's grandfather, Rizevim Livan Lucifer as he was successful in breaking the seal that the God of the Bible placed.

Speaking of Vali, he was my rival but also my friend, was killed by trying to fight that monster. I miss him but he gave me something that he was known for. His sacred gear, the Longinus, Divine Dividing. I don't know how or why but all he told me was.

' _At least, Albion will be in good hands, I trust him with you, Rival.'_

And those were his final words. Rest in Peace, Vali. When I go back, I'll see you soon.

I have been searching through Sensei's files and the rest of the files here at Grigori but I couldn't find anything.

Find? What am I finding?

Oh that's easy! I am looking for a spell or something to get me back.

Back to where? Back in time. I want to see my loved ones again. And man!

I still haven't made love to Rias or any of them!

That is reason number two. Haha! Er. Excuse me. Sorry for that. I am trying hard to not show my perverted side.

It seems a couple days here and nothing. I may need to check the different libraries around the world.

Well see you in a couple weeks I guess. Time to leave Grigori. I'll be back though.

Let's go Ddraig!

 **["Alright, Partner!"]**

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

 **Time Skip - Two Weeks Later**

Hello again. It has been two weeks since I left Grigori Headquarters and I am now at the underworld's library. I have looked and looked for any clue but so far nothing. I am really getting desperate to see my lovers and my friends who were killed by the beast right in front of my eyes.

I, Issei, went through the libraries of the former devil kings, Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, and Falbium. But I haven't found anything. I don't know when the next time I will do this again.

Goodbye for now.

 **Time Skip - One Month Later**

Hello. Sorry it has been so long. It has now been two whole months since Trihexa has reappeared in my world. I am on the edge of giving up hope, I can't find anything. I rarely give up but this is too hard on me. Ahhh.

Every morning. I wake up in tears. Saddened by the lost of Rias and the others and I take out my anger for not protecting them by training.

For a couple hours after I wake up, I train.

Currently, I have been rummaging through books and files in Heaven. I personally have been on all Seven levels. Don't ask me how I got to the seventh one. Even I don't know.

Oh?

I just found a book that is labeled 'Secret Journal'.

I wonder who it is from?

I slowly opened the cover and I see in bold letters.

A name….My name.

 **Issei Hyoudou**

Wha-? Ho-? Why? Why is my name in this book? Who even created this? How and When did they create this?

I turn the page and I see.

 _ **Entry #1**_

 _ **Year 01 Month 01**_

 _ **Written by Reniel**_

 _It has been exactly one year since Father has created me. Just for reference. I am Reniel. The angel who can't fall. I was created with the purpose of doing whatever my Father wanted._

 _That being His violence. I never will question Him. For I am the second angel He has ever created. I left the first page blank on purpose. My Father said to write the name I would be writing to._

 _I don't know to who yet. But I believe that I will know in the future._

 _That is all for now._

 _Signed, Reniel_

I flipped the next page. Apparently, this angel didn't like to write back to back. Haha. Anyways. Time to read what is says.

 _ **Entry # 2**_

 _ **Year 01 Month 02**_

 _ **Written by Reniel**_

 _so it has been a month since I started to write in this book. Apparently, I will do this on a monthly basis or rather whenever I can. Not that I am complaining, but that is so you know._

 _My Father, has just created a place called Earth. A place that we are to protect as it will soon have beings known to everyone as Humans. Don't blame me! I didn't come up with the name._

 _Anyways. I wanted to tell you that my Father has been working on a spell to go back in time. Yes. But considering how powerful Father is, it isn't really that surprising._

 _Father usually can stop time so this is nothing but to create it for a Human in the future, He will need to give a part of His power to the person who uses it. From what Father told me, He is making it for a single brown headed boy. I don't know who that will be but I will keep you posted, reader._

 _Signed, Reniel_

 **Time Skip - One Month Later**

Ah. It's been awhile since I checked upon you guys. Right? I am still here in Heaven. I haven't left as I has been reading this angel named _Reniel_ 's journal. Did you know that she was like the assassin of God? I know it sounds weird but hear me out on this! She was the only one created not to fall as she had something to do with her emotions. I don't know why but yeah. The thing He does are cool and scary at the same time.

I have been searching for the spell that she said the God of the Bible created. What I didn't know at the time, since everyone except the dragons, who didn't die, the enchantments and the spells to stop anyone from coming into their places, stopped working. I remember Michael-san said that Heaven has a detection system for any devils but it didn't do anything to me. Weird how that could be. I think because he isn't here to power the _system_ , they don't work anymore.

Oh! Another thing. Albion, Vali's partner, just woke up when I appeared in a place that I never knew I would go to. That place is.

The Seventh Heaven.

I think there was too much excess energy and that caused Albion to wake up. When he did though, I didn't know how to stop what was happening to him. I felt sad and guilty from hearing Albion cry for his partner. It was like the same for me when I thought Ddraig was going to die after the whole fiasco with Shalba Beelzebub.

Ooh! That bastard! I still remember that Ddraig!

 **["To be fair, Partner, I feel like you deserve it. After putting me through so much, having both of us be called the wretched, uuhh, Oppai Dragon, and the, Ah!, Chichiryuutei. I feel like I need my counselor but I can't anymore because that person is dead. Anyways, it was meant to give you a lesson on humility. I used almost all of my strength to bring you back, Issei. And I just wanted to say that."]**

Any thoughts Albion?

 **{"Yes. I know, Ddraig, how you feel. I am depressed as well thanks to your host. Our rather our host now. I expect you, Issei, to do the thing Vali couldn't."}**

Huh? What could I do that Vali couldn't?

 **{"Live."}**

What are you talking about? I thought he lived with you, Kuroka, Bikou, Fenrir, Arthur, and Le Fay?

 **{"Ddraig, I understand what you are going through, now."}**

 **[Yes! At least someone understands me. Uuoohhh!"]**

Ah. He began to cry again. It's okay Ddraig, I'm here for you.

 **[Shut up! You don't know what it feels like going through all the stuff that you put me through. I am the Red Dragon of Domination, Y Ddraig Goch. I shouldn't have to go through all this trauma because you are a pervert. I d-d-d-do-don't e-even like O-O-O-Oppai."]**

 **{"You lie. We have kept it from our hosts for the longest time. It is time to come clean and show our real sides."}**

 **["No! Albion! Don't! I will be teased by this perverted man-child!"]**

 **{"Issei, Ddraig and I are actually really big perverts. As you know, this generation it manifested in our hosts, Ddraig likes breasts and I like butts to put it simple."}**

 **["NOOOOO!"]**

Hahaha! I can't believe it. Ddraiggggg. Anyways. The thing Vali couldn't do was 'Live'?

 **{"Ahem. That is correct. He loved to fight so much that he couldn't. It was all of a facade. In the end, or beginning on how you see it, all he wanted was a loving family like yours. How many times has he cried to himself when he was younger. It was extremely hard for me to calm a crying child but I eventually did it. I had him focus on the future, battling our rival with everything we have. I didn't think, at the time, that it would have major repercussions. That was the reason he refused Kuroka many and many times. I, was there when he was being abused, and it was because of me, he was. He could hardly protect his mother, who was the only one kind to him. That would lead into his frame of mind that he can't protect any woman in his life. Believe me, how much times, I tried to persuade him to accept Kuroka's deal. But as you know, she was denied over and over and over again. She then turned to you. Issei, when we go back, I will already be with him, well my past self, but please I ask- no I beg of you. Please help Vali when you go back in time. I want him to be with Kuroka, though you guys could make something, so that Kuroka is with you too. On my pride as a dragon, I beg of you Issei Hyoudou."}**

Um. Wow. You don't have to worry Albion. I planned on doing that. I knew he was damaged from Sensei but that is too much for me to bear. I will try and succeed.

 **{"Thank you. And Ddraig, shut up!}**

I could hear Ddraig muttering something I didn't know what though. But then it got louder.

 **["I am not a pervert."]**

He said that over and over.

Ah. Anyways. Let's look in that Journal again. I tried to look last month but there were only a few words, maybe it's entries release over time? Ah. I open the book and flip through the pages. Ah! Seven more entries appeared! That's a weird number though haha.

Time to read them I guess.

 _ **Entry # 3**_

 _ **Year 02 Month 03**_

 _sometimes I think to myself, 'is it really worth it?'. It is a weird question to ask since I still haven't said in what context. I now say, writing in here, is it really worth it? I know. I know. I was told to write in here by Father. But I barely know what to write. Anyways. Father told me that his spell is going to be located on his throne. It's a weird place to put it but ah. Hahaha._

 _I come writing that in hopes you help the ones you are destined to help. I could also come and help you. But I haven't seen my future as of late. Normally when I receive orders from Father, I see in the future for a little while stating that is how it is going to play out._

 _Ah. It had been two years something since I was created and told to write in here. I hope you find this helpful. Anyways._

 _Signed, Reniel_

 _ **Entry # 4**_

 _ **Year 03 Month 05**_

 _everytime I write in here I don't know what to. Anyways. It has been three years and some months. My eldest brother has just rebelled against our Father. I wasn't actually in Heaven when it happened but I was told by Father._

 _You may be thinking, 'eldest brother?'. Yes I know. It was Lucifer. He was the first angel Father has ever created. I am the second. And Michael, is the third._

 _It is weird, why hasn't he said anything. Ah. Personally, I don't know what is going to happen with me. All I know is to follow Father's orders. And to rely on my emotions._

 _The last thing I want to say in this entry. You will need to say this in the beginning when activating the spell._

 _ **In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit.**_

 _Signed, Reniel_

 _ **Entry # 5**_

 _ **Year 04 Month 12**_

 _i hope you got all of that so far. I don't really understand but let's get into it. I recently have met these Gods that were created. I think they now preside over what is considered 'Japan'. They recently inputted information into the world so they will soon start their own religion._

 _I was told to create relations with them even though my Father is the Chief God out of all of the Gods. And yes, like you know there are multiple Gods. There are some that are good and evil and some that just want to do what they want. I am not certain though. In what that is, writing in here._

 _The next part in the chant._

 _ **Lost in the world. Time that has gone by.**_

 _Signed, Reniel_

 _ **Entry # 6**_

 _ **Year 05 Month 04**_

 _Hello again. I hope you have enjoyed reading my entries. It has been a while since I have written in here. I can't remember exactly when but there are beings called the Fallen Angels. I am told that one has hurt you really badly. You will need to save this Fallen, she is the key to your survival. Ironic, isn't it?_

 _My Father has told me that, the ones who have Fallen, are the ones who have sinned or done something that are related to sinning. I believe I am the only one who cannot fall. I have asked why. And all I was told is that it would help me in my missions._

 _Given that you will be hesitant as she broke your heart and betrayed you. You will still need to save her alright. Although, I still do not know your name young one. Right before you go back, you will need to chant twice. Once to go back and once to go forward to that night. When you defeat her._

 _There will be a list of names of the people you will need to save. So far, I only have two names. Um. Ah. One is the Fallen who you loved and the other is a Japanese Woman? It seems like it is Japanese. Who knows?_

 _Also, you will need to create something for all the people you care for after you finish with some of my entries. Anyways._

 _The next phrase in the chant._

 _ **I want the past. I understand the past. I will travel to the past.**_

 _Signed, Reniel_

 _ **Entry # 7**_

 _ **Year 05 Month 09**_

 _you must understand don't you? The feeling if you are in the way? The feeling that you won't matter at the end of the day? The feeling of wanting to be accepted? I know what you have gone through. It has been the same for me recently._

 _Haaaa. Anyways. Let's get into this._

 _Father had a question for me not too long ago when he recently gave me some orders._

' _What makes a good person?'_

 _That is the question he asked. He isn't talking about himself or myself in that matter. So who is he talking about? I am still stuck on the question even to now. I don't even know what makes a good person. Does it have to do with helping someone who needs it? Or is it have to do with giving someone care. I don't know. I know for a fact, that I am not a good person. Even though Angels are supposed to be Holy and all of that good things. I have done regrettable things here and there. My advice to you, reader, is be a good person. Don't try to protect one single person if you can protect a whole bunch of people. Always try your best in a way that would positively help someone._

 _Ahh. I feel like I am getting off topic. Anyways._

 _Time for the next phrase in the chant._

 _ **I want the future. I understand the future. I will travel to the future.**_

 _ **The power flowing in my veins. I give you a future, how beautiful.**_

 _Signed, Reniel_

 _ **Entry # 8**_

 _ **Year 06 Month 02**_

 _our time has come to fight, I guess. Apparently, my brothers and sisters, haha, began to fight against Father. Azazel, Kokabiel, Baraqiel, and Shemhazai, on the Fallen side. Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Asmodeus, on the devil side. Why can't we just settle this peacefully? But I know that will never happen, haaaa._

 _Given that this is considered as the Great War. Other factions had to side with someone. It is extremely difficult, to even think of what to write in here. And as I say again, is it worth it?_

 _Anyways. For this entry I will write a little bit. I haven't thought of anything and am now just writing off the top of my head._

 _To say in the chant._

 _ **A Future that isn't destroyed. A World that could see the next day.**_

 _ **Where everyone is happy and free.**_

 _Signed, Reniel_

 _ **Entry # 9**_

 _ **Year 07 Month 11**_

 _understand what you have to do. It will be easier in the long run. Just for a reminder, you will need to save those two. At all costs. They can't die. Or rather. The are already dead from when you are reading this, reader, and you will need to prevent their deaths when you go back._

 _Haha. Damn. This is so hard to write. Has been a year, almost two since we began to fight. It saddens me that I have to fight them but what could I do. I listen to Father. And that is one of the only things I know._

 _I was there. When my Father placed those seals. It was extremely dangerous. I feel like my Father is exhausted but all he did was smile and tell me it is alright. I believe him but I don't want my Father to hurt or be in pain._

 _We may need to go into another battle soon. I don't know what to do. Father, please give me your strength._

 _The next phrase in the chant._

 _ **To give light that shines all around the world.**_

 _Signed, Reniel_

 **Time Skip - Three Months Later**

Hello Issei here. It has been three months since then and I just wanted to give you an update on my situation. My drive came back thanks to that journal and I have been toughing it since. Er. Yeah. Every day for the past month, all I have been doing is training.

I feel like I will need to get stronger to use that spell. But I am not really confident I can. Ahhh. Yeah! I've been training but only for twelve hours then the other twelve, I have been creating something. It might seem weird but I have been creating rings.

Yes. Yes. I know! Rings? Why would I create rings?

Well those are for my loved ones. I learned from reading from all the libraries I have been to that it is possible to capture memories or souls into objects. Ah. How much rings do you think I made? Well it is a lot.

I made eighteen in total. Each ring had a different color gem on it and they all had a different name as well. I feel like it is time to go back up to Heaven. Maybe the next time I check in with all of you, I'll be back in the past. Give me good luck! I need it.

 **Seventh Heaven**

Nah just joking! Haha! Anyways. It is almost time to go back, eh? I haven't checked to see if there has been more entries. I guess let's check now. Oh! There are four more entries! And it seems not as much as last time and more time has passed. I think Reniel only wrote that much entries.

 _ **Entry # 10**_

 _ **Year 08 Month 04**_

 _do you have everything ready to go, reader? Father has told me to release these entries, just recently, on a timer, of sorts. A few or so will release over time then the next bunch and so on and so forth. Ahh. But why did I have to write that down. You know this already. Ahhh. Sorry I just wasted your time just know._

 _Anyways, um, my Father has also told me to write about how you will save that Japanese woman. He knows that you have created rings, and one of them is that woman, right? Hahaha! I know I am right. Father told me after all. How nice, you must be doing this for the hybrid girl right? When the time comes, have her wear that ring and it will help her travel to the future with you. My Father has enchanted that ring you made._

 _I know it sounds weird but my Father knows everything, haha. When you finished making it, the spell that was in stasis, triggered, and then activated. As the spell you are going to use today will only transport one person as it was designed that way, the spell on the ring will help._

 _You will only get one shot at fixing your world. If it fails, I am sorry. Just traveling in time, puts an excessive strain on one's body as I was told. So be extremely careful._

 _You have the ability to heal right? You are able to use that time-stopping ability? So why can't you use that ability too. I have already been told it's been implemented in you, so give it a try, ne?_

 _The next words._

 _ **To give you a beautiful ending. To give you a ending so beautiful.**_

 _Signed, Reniel_

 _ **Entry # 11**_

 _ **Year 09 Month 03**_

 _of all the people to save the world, it will be you. There is no one else, that we would have relied on_ _ **.**_ _You are the being of infinite possibilities and the being of dream embodiment. You know what that means, so I don't have to explain. My Father will break a rule with his sacred gear system. He knew that Trihexa would come back during your generation. He will unfortunately will not be able to stop it._

 _Ahhhhh. I may not even write a little bit more. Haha. It is super hard to write in here. I guess it's time to talk about these two dragons._

 _The red dragon and the white dragon. They are like you and the descendant. They are rivals but they care for each other. Us, the three factions, I guess that it what is will be called, will interrupt their fight. We will win but without heavy consequences first. After this battle, my Father will pass away. He has already told me so. He will wipe out the main leaders of the Devil faction, but then He will be gone from this world. He has already told me so. There is nothing I can do but wait._

 _Here is the next words._

 _ **To give you a time where life doesn't perish. Absolute.**_

 _Signed, Reniel_

 _ **Entry # 12**_

 _ **Year 10 Month 02**_

 _until now, I have wrote in this journal. A reminder, do not forget to chant these words to activate the spell and the portal at my Father's throne. You are plenty stronger now, thanks to training with him. You will need to go into your_ _ **[DxD G]**_ _form. Because infinity isn't here with you. Your other partner will have to chant it. The power given to you by infinity and dream is in you. All you need to do is feel it and call it out._

 _Your_ _ **[DxD G]**_ _form will have part of your rival's chant as well because you have him. I have seen what happens thanks to Father. Just so you know before you leave, there are different realities. And I haven't been more proud to tell you what I have written down in here. Every time this happens, you will know what happens._

 _I finally know who you are, reader. I didn't know it at the beginning but I have been clued in with every entry I have written. The first letter of every entry lines up to make a name. I didn't realise it till now. Ah. I will write it on the first page now. One more entry till I am finished._

 _The final words of the chant._

 _ **As so, I will fight in His name. And in every name.**_

 _ **You are now Lost. You have your Ages.**_

 _ **Therefore, It is Finished.**_

 _ **Lost Ages.**_

 _Signed, Reniel_

 _ **Entry # 13**_

 _Your name is Issei Hyoudou. We have great faith in you. There is only one thing you need to do._

 _ **Save our world.**_

 _And with that, I will let you go. There is another reason why, I was told to write in here. There were a few words that my Father told me to write in here. He told me to put._

 _ **"Zoom Zoom Iyaaan. Zoom Zoom Iyaaan."**_

 _Signed, Reniel_

 _P.S. In a different reality, I was actually your mom and your dad was actually a demigod from the Shinto Pantheon. Maybe that is why Father told me to make relations with them, in the hopes I would get that same happiness, I seen, in this world._

I guess it's time. Ddraig, Albion. Are you guys ready to chant? I will need to save her first then….save ugh Raynare.

 **["I am ready, Partner. Whenever you are."]**

 **{"Issei, let's do this, and fix the past."}**

…

…

…

" **The Crimson Red Dragon and the Pure White Dragon dwelling within me, awaken from your dominance and rise up from your supremacy."**

 **["The Crimson Heavenly Dragon I possess within me, rise up to become a King and roar."]**

 **{"The jet-black God of Infinity."}**

" **The glorious God of Dreams."**

" **["Watch over the (false) forbidden existence we shall become that transcends the boundaries."]"**

" **["We shall transcend the limits to accept the oath."]"**

" **{"Thou shall dance like radiance within our inferno!"}"**

" **{["Thou shalt kneel down before our bright and glorious existence!"]}"**

 **(** **Ｄ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **ＤＤ** **Ｄ** **)**

I head over to the throne of God and I see two things. A list, and a portal. But the portal won't work until I say the chant. I am ready to say the chant. It is time to get rid of this future. Our Future, A Destroyed World.

" **In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit.**

 **Lost in the world. Time that has gone by.**

 **I want the past. I understand the past. I will travel to the past.**

 **I want the future. I understand the future. I will travel to the future.**

 **The power flowing in my veins. I give you a future, how beautiful.**

 **A Future that isn't destroyed. A World that could see the next day.**

 **Where everyone is happy and free.**

 **To give light that shines all around the world.**

 **To give you a beautiful ending. To give you a ending so beautiful.**

 **To give you a time where life doesn't perish. Absolute.**

 **As so, I will fight in His name. And in every name.**

 **You are now Lost. You have your Ages.**

 **Therefore, It is Finished.**

 **Lost Ages.**

Everything turned a bright white.

All I saw were parts of history. Everything was going extremely fast. I couldn't- no I need to focus. Back to that day. The day they got attacked. I need to save her first. Then I can stop Rias from killing Raynare. Then I can set things right.

 **Scene Change - Kuoh, Japan,**

 **Ten Years in the Past**

 **Third POV**

"GET THEM! AND KILL THEM ALL!" A figure yelled.

Issei Hyoudou has just appeared back in Kuoh in his teenage body ten years in the past. The event that was playing out right now was the attack on the Himejima shrine. He had to wait, unfortunately, till Akeno runs away, but there just in time to heal her mom, Shuri Himejima.

Minutes passed, and now it was time to get into location. He already phased out of his **[DxD G]** form as he could only use it for a limited amount of time.

Shuri then got slashed by a sword while protecting Akeno. Seconds later, Baraqiel appeared and killed all of them. He got yelled at by Akeno and she ran off.

Meanwhile, Issei, began to **[Boost]** and **[Divide]** quietly. Thanks to his training, he is able to **[Transfer]** from a distance. He wasn't that far but far enough so he wouldn't be detected. He boosted Shuri's life force so that she would be alive longer and while healing her but without showing she was being healed. He divided the pain she was feeling from the cut.

Baraqiel was crying to himself, clutching Shuri's body in an attempt to deny that she has been killed. His loved one, the one who he was going to spend the rest of his life with, got killed, because he was sent away on a mission. It was time to reveal himself after going into his **[Cardinal Crimson Promotion]**.

"Who are you?!" Baraqiel spat out. It was no time for him to even talk to a stranger. He then noticed that crimson-red color on the armor. It was the,

"Sekiryuutei."

" **Correct. Baraqiel, of the Fallen Angels. Would you like your wife to be alive?"** Issei said with power.

"YES! But, I don't know what to do anymore. My love is dead and my daughter hates me. And it is my fault." Baraqiel lost his facade and began to cry out. He couldn't take the pain of this tragedy.

" **Alright, but you need to do things for me."** Issei said. He had a plan before going in the future.

"Anything! I would do anything to see Shuri again!" Baraqiel continued to cry out.

" **Firstly, get me an audience with the Governor of Fallen Angels, today. I will be there soon. Secondly, you will not be able to see your wife till your daughter is eighteen. These are my conditions. If you don't follow them, you will never see your wife again."** Issei harshly said. He knew that Baraqiel would accept but if he didn't he was still going to help Akeno-san's family anyway.

"I will agree. If you don't, I will kill you. I am going to set an appointment now." Baraqiel said with his tears drying up. He looked down at his wife's warm body and said. "I will see you Shuri. Even though it will take years. I will see you."

With Baraqiel gone, Issei called out to Shuri.

"Kaa- Shuri Himejima-san."

 **[Partner…]** Ddraig said awkwardly said. Issei may or may not have forgotten to **[Transfer]** again so that she would awaken. Haha. Oops?

"Sorry, Ddraig. I totally forgot."

 **[Transfer]**

"Kaa-sa- Shuri Himejima-san." Issei softly said.

With this, Shuri opened her eyes with tears streaming down her face.

"AKENO! BARAQIEL!" Shuri immediately shouted as she remembered what happened.

Her eyes began to focus on her surroundings and all she could see was a young brown haired Japanese teenager. She needed to be cautious on what she would say as she didn't know if this person was friend or foe.

"It is good to be able to meet you, kaa-san." Issei said with a smile.

Shuri could do nothing but widen her eyes and drop her jaw. This young man is calling her 'kaa-san' that means that they are somehow related. Still being cautious, she spoke.

"Ara, and who are you to call me kaa-san? I haven't had any other kids with Baraqiel, and you look older than my daughter. So who are you?"

"Oh! Haha! Oops! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Issei Hyoudou, kaa-san." Issei laughed.

"You keep calling me 'kaa-san'. Why?" Shuri asked.

"Oh yeah, I didn't want to say this already but….kaa-san, it may sound weird but I have come from the future." Issei said with a blank face.

Shuri didn't even know how to react. A boy coming from the future, and he is calling her 'kaa-san', and she still didn't know how to react.

"Yes. I know it sounds unbelievable, ne?"

A nod came from Shuri. But before Issei could say anything more, Shuri asked him a shaky question.

"Issei-kun, d-does the future that you have come from, I wasn't apart of it, was I?"

Issei could only give a sad smile. He didn't want to explain to his future mother-in-law that she died when she got slashed but he had to. It was only thanks to him that she survived.

"No, kaa-san. When you protected Akeno-san, you immediately died. Your body wasn't meant to take that harsh treatment. It was only thanks to my powers that you were able to survive."

Shuri then began to shed tears. Her daughter and husband were without her in the future. Then that means….

"Were you something special to my Akeno-chan?" Shuri asked with a frown.

"Um. Yes, kaa-san. After I helped get rid of her hatred of Fallen Angels…..she fell in love with me. I have to admit. I didn't know at all. It was only after her and a few others helped get rid of my fear. I, then proceeded to confess to the one I love the most, that being our master. She obviously fought for my attention as she would be in my harem. It was not till after she confessed to me that I realised that I loved her too. But things happened. A month after that, I think, something was released and it killed everyone except for a certain group of beings." Issei had to stop because Shuri began to cry again. He had to go over to her and hug her. Shuri's breasts were pushed against his chest as she cried. Issei liked the sensation but didn't say anything. When he continued, he had a hard time suppressing his emotions too.

After that whole scene, her cries began to die down and they separated from each other. They began to talk about their lives and one part was especially funny for Shuri.

"Ara ara, what was my Baraqiel's reaction to seeing you two out on a date?"

"Well. Er. Um. He didn't like it all and Akeno rebuked him saying that 'He is not her Father' and 'Why weren't you there to protect kaa-sama'. Anyways, I came back to this period in time because I wanted to save you and you were one of the two people I needed save." Issei said.

"Ufufufu, thank you Issei-kun. You have made this mother proud."

"Well, kaa-san, I can bring you to the future, well the future that isn't destroyed. Have you gone to Grigori, already?" Issei told Shuri.

"I have only once though. And why can't I stay here?" Shuri replied before getting a look from the boy.

"Alright." Shuri gave in. She was excited to see her daughter and husband again. It didn't matter if it was in the future.

Issei began to take out a ring. It was a ring with a bronze gem in the middle and the name 'Shuri' was engraved on the ring. It was nothing special but it would do.

"Kaa-san, when you put on this ring, you will gain Akeno-san's powers, don't ask me how I made that work, I don't know either, and you will be transported to the future. You will appear at Grigori. It may look different but that would be because of how much time has passed. Hopefully, everything goes the way I want it to so Azazel-sensei and Baraqiel-san will greet you when you appear." Issei explained. It was time to send her to the future.

"Issei-kun. I- Ah- Thank you. I will see you soon." Shuri stuttered.

Shuri took the ring from Issei's hand and put it on her left index finger. When it went all the way, she just vanished from the shrine.

"Akeno-san, Baraqiel-san, I hope I saved your family at least." Issei finished. He wiped his tears and began to get ready to head to the Grigori.

 **[Partner. I commend you on what you did for the Fallen Hybrid."]**

"Thanks, Ddraig. I had to do it for Akeno-san. Now, are you ready to head to Grigori? Ddraig, Albion?" Issei asked.

 **["Let's go Partner."]**

 **{"I am ready, Issei. I also want to see how Vali is."}**

Issei created his magic circle and teleported right to Grigori.

 **Scene Change - Grigori Headquarters**

Issei had just appeared in the Grigori Headquarters and was greeted by three familiar people. One was Azazel and the other was Baraqiel. It seems that Baraqiel did his job. The other person, well, was a bit concerning. It was a young boy around eight years old, he had light silver hair and hazel eyes. His hair was all over the place. He was wearing a Grigori uniform. The only person this could be is,

{"Vali…"} Albion said in Issei's mind. They did not want them to realise that Issei had Albion.

"Hello and welcome, Sekiryuutei-boy. I have heard from Baraqiel that you would save Shuri. Speaking of her, where is she? Or possibly….when is she?" Azazel said.

Azazel was watching the young brown haired boy's expression. Being the smart guy he is, he deduced this quick and it would show that he was a force not to mess with.

"How did you know I was the Sekiryuutei, Azazel?" Issei asked.

"Oh, that? I can tell from your posture. You seem way too relaxed. And the way you quickly glanced at Vali here. You know who he is." Azazel explained.

"As of expected of the Great Governor General of the Grigori. Now shall we get down to business?" Issei said before smirking.

"Vali, would like you to come with us as well? Oh Sekiryuutei, let's go down to my office." Azazel said looking at the Hakuryuukou.

"I-I-I-I-I think I will Azazel-tousan." Vali squeaked out.

'Albion. I knew he was damaged but why is he like that? That image of badass Vali I know is slowly breaking.' Issei asked Albion in his mind.

{"This is or was a side of Vali that he wanted hidden. Like I told you already, he is a fragile child who only wanted a loving family like yours. It is obvious that he would be this scared and fragile. To make it easier, I could compare young Vali to one of your Kouhai. The time-stopping vampire. That is how bad Vali is."}

'Okay. Okay. It makes sense.'

"Of course." Issei replied smoothly.

All four of them are in Azazel's office and the truth will be revealed.

"Now tell me Sekiryuutei. What do you get for saving Shuri? I know you made a deal with Baraqiel but I want to know. It affects my life as well as the lives around me and my subordinates." Azazel requested.

"Hahaha! As I thought, you are really smart, aren't you _Azazel-sensei_? You will have to meet her at the exact same place as you did with me today. Ten years from now." Issei laughed out loud.

"Sensei? You are a student of mine?" Azazel had a confused look before it shifted into a smirk.

"Yes. To put it simply, on why I saved her, would be, because I did it for someone I care about." Issei revealed with a hollow look in his eyes.

"And who is this person you care about that you would save this specific person?" Now it was Baraqiel who asked. He has never ever seen this boy before, so saying that he did it for someone he cares for, the only thing he could think of was, he is lying.

"Who else, but, Akeno-san?" Issei simply said.

Everyone in the room could feel the holy energy rise and there were sparks of electricity in the air. Baraqiel heard his daughter's name and like the overprotective father, he let loose his power.

"What do you want with my Akeno-chan?!"

"Now now, Baraqiel. Calm down. This boy was about to explain who he is and why he is here, isn't he?" Azazel said with a grin. Oh. He figured it out. Unbelievable yes. But that was how Azazel is.

"Ugh. Fine. My name is Issei Hyoudou. I have come from the future to stop the beast, Trihexa and to secure our future, which is a destroyed world. Right? Azazel, Father of Raynare. Baraqiel, Father of Akeno. And Vali _Lucifer_ , Grandson of that despicable super devil, Rizevim Livan Lucif-" Issei said with a huge smile. But before he could finish, he was interrupted by a loud high pitch voice.

"Tou-sama! Tou-sama! Tou-sama! Look at this! I made my own light spear!" A young girl with long black hair and purple eyes. She had a short black dress on with a small light purple jacket on top.

Both Issei and Azazel whispered the exact same thing at the same time.

"Raynare…."

"Raynare, honey. I am in the middle of a meeting. Can you come back later?" Azazel asked with a large smile.

"Of course, Tou-sama! I would do anything for you!" Raynare said with a bright smile.

Raynare left and the meeting continued.

"So you are from the future. I believed as much. I can tell you are a bit stronger than even Ddraig the Heavenly Dragon. Would you mind telling me who you actually are?" Azazel continued to smirk as he talked.

"Hmph. I have the power of both Ophis and Great Red. I have almost died as the "Evil Intention of God' was injected into me. My body was destroyed but I gained this current one by the help of Great Red and Ophis. So I am basically like the third Dragon God albeit much weaker." Issei said before sighing. "I have come from the future. Our Future, A Destroyed World. No matter how many times I say it, it doesn't become any less true. Also, in ten years time, please send Raynare to Kuoh. You will need to say something like 'His sacred gear could be dangerous'."

"Now that makes things interesting. The future where you come from is destroyed? What do you mean by tha-? Oh. I see. So he makes a reappearance doesn't he?" Azazel said.

"Yes. He does. The one who releases him into the world is Vali's grandfather." Issei said devoid of all emotion.

Vali who heard all of this had a cold chill that ran up his spine when he heard it was _his_ grandfather who did this to the world.

"Azazel-sensei, can I give you something? You too, Vali? It will make my story much more believable." Issei said.

"What is it, Issei?"

"Rings. I made them and they hold…. information, you could call it, so would you?" Issei hopefully asked.

"Alright, I don't want to take risks, but alright. Question though." Azazel agreed.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Why do I have to send Raynare though? Why are you so hung up about my daughter?"

"Well, she was the first girl I loved and killed me." Issei sadly finished. "Alright, put these on. Once you do, I will leave and I'll see you in ten years."

Both Azazel and Vali put on their rings and then all the memories they had came back to them instantly. They yelled out.

"ISE!"

"Rival…"

"Sensei, Vali. See you later!" Issei said before saying the chant and disappearing to the future.

"Would you believe it, Vali? Ise survived and came back. I will need to make preparations." Azazel said before running out of his office.

"Wait Azazel! Was he telling the truth?!" Baraqiel shouted.

"Yes. He was."

And with that Azazel left the room and left both Baraqiel and Vali to ponder to themselves.

 **Time Skip - Kuoh, Japan, Abandoned Church**

"I won't let you get away bitch!" Issei said to a fleeting Raynare.

"This is for Asia!" He yelled while punching her in the face and she flew through a window. "That felt good." Issei began to stumble until Yuuto Kiba caught him.

Suddenly, a light covered Issei's body and then the Issei who traveled from the past merged with the Issei of the present. His body had changed and all the memories Issei had resurfaced. He immediately straightened out his back and saw his best friend.

"Kiba, is that you?" Issei said as he hugged the other male. Although, Issei did miss the female version of him.

Yuuto was surprised by this. He then said.

"Of course it's me. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. It's good to see you again, Kiba." Issei replied. After all, it has been a while since Issei has seen them all alive. "Anyways, what took you so long?"

"Rias' orders, sorry." Yuuto said as Rias came out of the shadows.

"What?! Seriously?" Issei once again said.

"I believe in you. Once my business was finished, I went to the basement and found Yuuto and Koneko free of all the exorcists." Rias explained.

"Did someone order this?" Koneko said as held onto Raynare and walked into the room.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Rias joked causing Koneko to have a tiny blush on her face. "You must be Raynare. It is nice to meet you. I am Rias Gremory, the heiress of the Gremory House."

"Rias Gremory, you must be kidding me!" Raynare spat.

"It's wonderful to meet you but sadly we don't have time to chat." Rias said while using her power of destruction to kill the Fallen Angel. She launched but Issei was too quick. He reflected the power against the wall while also knocking out Raynare.

"Issei? Why did you do that?" Rias said with anger evident in her voice. "She was the one who killed you. And killed your friend as well. Why did you save her?"

"I plan on making her submit to my domination. After all, I am the red dragon of domination." Issei said as he spawned the Boosted Gear. He began to release an aura of pure domination. "She would also help with a certain fire user in the future.."

With that said, Rias had a confused expression on her face. But she then realises I am right and it was smart to capture her than to kill her.

"Can you make sure, Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-san know about your new prisoner. I can tell that she has been brainwashed and she doesn't know who she really is. It will go away after tonight, I presume. Could you go revive Asia? Oh and here." Issei said as he gave Twilight Healing to Rias.

Rias then began to perform the ritual ceremony and Issei and Asia had a conversation. The same one as before. Issei took Raynare to a nearby hotel not before calling his parents that he was staying at a friend's house.

…

…

...

"Hahahahaha! I'm back."

 **I hope you liked this chapter. The biggest I think I have ever written. Please review. I had a hard time writing for Red Dragon because I got ideas for this. I want to see how this story does. And if it is good, I'll update it. If not, eh….**

 **I hope all of you had a good new years. Thanks.**

 **Aloha.**


End file.
